Glop (Enemy)
Glops are the common mobs in the 'Blackie Adventures' series. The Body appears to be made out of a very special kind of goo-like substance, but they do not stick to objects or leave a trail of goo behind. Glops can vary depending on the environment or where they have been placed. Glop This guy just hates you. He doesn't know who you are, what you are how you got here and why you're here, but he hates you. Something about you just really ticks him off. No not Blackie, YOU! Behind the screen! Yeah, this guy's talking to you! Are you gonna take that from him? Glop Stats *Total HP: 6 *Strength: 2 *Speed: 1 *Jump: 12 *EXP Worth: 5 Leaf Glop "Everybody says I should dye myself blue, and put some thorns on my back." says Leaf Glop. "I don't understand. Is this a joke? Is my leaf out-of-style? WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!?!" Yeah, leaf Glop, despite being naturally fast, has a really hard time catching up to things. Leaf Glop Stats *Total HP: 3 *Strength: 10 *Speed: 8 *Jump: 6 *EXP Worth: 10 Wussy Glop "I no coward." Says Wuss Glop. "I'm a team player just like the rest of you. I put 100% in to my work. I get up very early and do 1000 laps around the track, and keep up with the latest fitness news. It's not my fault I just HAPPEN to be allergic to that... that... hey, what kind of creature are we fighting anyways?" Wuss Glop blew the minds of all the other Glops that day. Wussy Glop Stats *Total HP: 5 *Strength: 1 *Speed: 4 *Jump: 11 *EXP Worth: 0 (Rewards HP instead) Special: Runs away from you instead of fighting Clown Glop Nobody takes this guy seriously, and he doesn't know why. He tries hard. He can resist the power of springs, he runs fast, and jumps high. So what's the problem? "It's my hair isn't it?" he says. His friends tell him it's not just the hair, but Clown Glop never listens. Clown Glops Stats *Total HP: 8 *Strength: 8 *Speed: 8 *Jump: 15 *EXP Worth: 10 Special: Can resist springs Neon Glop As a young Glop, Neon Glop always turned of the lights in his room with his Glow-in-the-Dark stickers, bed sheets, underwear, and lava lamp. Eventually he woke up one day to find HIMSELF glowing. His parents were worried about him, but to Neon Glop, this was a dream come true. Neon Glop Stats *Total HP: 6 *Strength: 2 *Speed: 1 *Jump: 12 *EXP Worth: 5 Aqua Glop Aqua Glop recently realized that he's the only glop with a ponytail. At least he thinks it's a ponytail, some Glops say it's a fin, and other say he should go see a doctor. Whatever it is, Aqua Glop doesn't mind it, it looks good, and he would trade it for anything else in the world. Aqua Glop Stats Unknown Sponge Glop Sponge Glop isn't here to hurt you. He doesn't know you and frankly he doesn't care. It's not like you can actually hurt him or anything. he'll just pop right back into action. How does he do it? Coffee. Lots and Lots and LOTS of Coffee. Yeah, he's an addict, but if it aint broke don't fix it. Sponge Glop stats *Total HP: 6 (Regenerates) *Strength: 2 *Speed: 1 *Jump: 12 *EXP Worth: 0 Special: Regenerates Health Frost Glop "NO MORE ICE PUNS" yells Frost Glop. Nobody's talking to him. Nobody's making and puns. But Frost Glop hears voices. His friends tell him it's all in his head, and that he just needs to chill, but every time he loses it. Was it something they said? Frost Glops Stats *Total HP: 12 *Strength: 6 *Speed: 12 *Jump: 12 *EXP Worth: 5 Special: Can Leave you frozen when defeated Flame Glop Sometimes, Flame Glop looks up at the stars at night, and wonders if he was ever meant to be a Frost Glop. The evidence is there. He has an easy time controlling his temper, Frost glop loses it every 5 seconds. Flame Glop tries not to think about. He just does his job. Flame Glops Stats *Total HP: 15 *Strength: 8 *Speed: 1 *Jump: 15 *EXP Worth: 20 Special: Creates a fireball when destroyed Overall Glop Stats Here is a table comparing every glops stats. (By order in which they appear in "Blackie Adventures" during the main story.) * Sponge Glop always regenerates after being defeated ^ rewards HP instead of EXP Facts and Trivia *All Glops after Aqua Glop were given a re-design, and a unique animation. The original animation for all Glops was given to Neon Glop. *Wuss Glops were originally Blue. *Wuss Glops design was originally saved for "Glop NPC's", but this idea was later scrapped, and the Sprite was given to Wuss Glop to distinguish him from Frost Glop * Wuss glop is the only glop to be re-animated twice. Once to his yellow design, and a second gave him a red mark over his mouth to show his 'allergies'. *The Mega glop is not considered a Glop, but a Boss, even though "Glop" is clearly in it's name. *None of the Glops are aware of what kind of animal Blackie is exactly. *Glop, Neon Glop, and Sponge Glop all share the exact same stats. However, Sponge Glop doesn't reward EXP. * Clown Glop's spring resistance is actually a left-in glitch. * Clown Glops and Sponge Glops are the only glops that smile.